storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Friendly Faces Around Sodor
|image1=File:FriendlyFacesAroundSodorTitleCard.png |caption1= |writer(s)=Jacobacranmer |no_of_episodes=43 |released=TBA |previous= |next= }} is a miniseries released after the tenth season. It follows the lives of some of the engines and automobiles on Sodor, Crystal Island, the Mainland, and the Keystone Railway. Episodes |01-3=Lee Pressmen ; Adaptation by Jacobacranmer |01-4=TBA |01-5=#01 |01-6=Nia is a really clever engine and knows about all sorts of things, but when Sir Topham Hatt asks her to take Annie and Clarabel and pick up passengers from Knapford Station, Nia has great trouble finding the right platform. Note: Adaptation of Counting on Nia. |02-1=Rebecca(episode)3.jpg |02-2= |02-3=Davey Moore ; Adaptation by Jacobacranmer |02-4=TBA |02-5=#02 |02-6=A new engine named Rebecca arrives on Sodor, and not to feel inferior to the others, which are very fast, always starting early, because they are afraid of being late. Later, Rebecca is always kind and smiles at everyone but does not feel as special as the other engines. Note: Adaptation of Confusion Without Delay and What Rebecca Does |03-1=TheSodorAwards5.JPG |03-2=Lexi, Theo, and Merlin |03-3=Jacobacranmer |03-4=TBA |03-5=#03 |03-6=Lexi, Theo, and Merlin asked to help Hurricane and Frankie at the Steelworks. |04-1=HurricanePromo3.png |04-2=Hurricane and Frankie |04-3=Jacobacranmer |04-4=TBA |04-5=#04 |04-6=A day at the Mainland Steelworks is profiled. |05-1=ThomasandtheDiesels2.png |05-2=Mavis |05-3=Jacobacranmer |05-4=TBA |05-5=#05 |05-6=A day at the Ffarquhar Quarry is profiled. |06-1=Amethyst,Ruby,andSapphirePromo.png |06-2= |06-3=Jacobacranmer |06-4=TBA |06-5=#06 |06-6=Amethyst, Ruby, and Sapphire bring a train of gemstones to Sodor from Crystal Island. |07-1=BismuthandTopazPromo.png |07-2= |07-3=Jacobacranmer |07-4=TBA |07-5=#7 |07-6=A day for Bismuth and Topaz is profiled. |08-1=Angel,Star,andIolitePromo.png |08-2=Iolite and Angel |08-3=Jacobacranmer |08-4=TBA |08-5=#8 |08-6=A day for Iolite and Angel is profiled. |09-1=AmethystandCitrine(KR)Promo.png |09-2=Amethyst and Citrine |09-3=Jacobacranmer |09-4=TBA |09-5=#9 |09-6=A day for Citrine and Amethyst is profiled. |10-1=StarandAmetrinePromo.png |10-2=Star and Ametrine |10-3=Jacobacranmer |10-4=TBA |10-5=#10 |10-6=A day for Star and Ametrine is profiled. |11-1=MadisonSprite.png |11-2=Rosie and Madison |11-3=Jacobacranmer |11-4=TBA |11-5=#11 |11-6=Rosie and Madison are asked to help out at the Ffarquhar Quarry. |12-1=MarieSprite(Post-NWR).png |12-2= |12-3=Jacobacranmer |12-4=TBA |12-5=#12 |12-6=A day for Murdoch and Marie is profiled. |13-1=DawnSprite.png |13-2=Porter, Dawn, and Levi |13-3=Jacobacranmer |13-4=TBA |13-5=#13 |13-6=A day for Porter, Dawn, and Levi is profiled. |14-1=JackieSprite.png |14-2=Duck and Jackie |14-3=Jacobacranmer |14-4=TBA |14-5=#14 |14-6=A day for Duck and Jackie is profiled. |15-1=OliverandtheTrucks27.png |15-2=Oliver and Toad |15-3=Jacobacranmer |15-4=TBA |15-5=#15 |15-6=A day for Oliver and Toad is profiled. |16-1=TheNewLine12.png |16-2=Donald and Douglas |16-3=Jacobacranmer |16-4=TBA |16-5=#16 |16-6=A day for Donald and Douglas is profiled. |17-1=Bill,Ben,andConnor1.png |17-2=Bill and Ben |17-3=Jacobacranmer |17-4=TBA |17-5=#17 |17-6=A day for Bill and Ben is profiled. |18-1=SaltytheDockyardDiesel1.png |18-2=Salty |18-3=Jacobacranmer |18-4=TBA |18-5=#18 |18-6=A day for Salty is profiled. |19-1=BigMickeyCarly&CrankyPromo.jpg |19-2=Cranky, Carly, and Big Mickey |19-3=Jacobacranmer |19-4=TBA |19-5=#19 |19-6=A day for Cranky, Carly, and Big Mickey is profiled. |20-1=Garnet2.jpg |20-2=Garnet, Ruby, and Sapphire |20-3=Jacobacranmer |20-4=TBA |20-5=#20 |20-6=A day for Garnet, Ruby, and Sapphire is profiled. |21-1=Peridot2.png |21-2=Peridot and Lapis |21-3=Jacobacranmer |21-4=TBA |21-5=#21 |21-6=A day for Peridot and Lapis is profiled. |22-1=Quartz2.png |22-2=Pearl and Quartz |22-3=Jacobacranmer |22-4=TBA |22-5=#22 |22-6=A day for Pearl and Quartz is profiled. |23-1=Star.jpg |23-2=Star and Quartz |23-3=Jacobacranmer |23-4=TBA |23-5=#23 |23-6=A day for Star and Quartz is profiled. |24-1=RoseSprite.png |24-2=Diesel and Rose |24-3=Jacobacranmer |24-4=TBA |24-5=#24 |24-6=A day for Diesel and Rose is profiled. |25-1=DaisytheDieselRailcar4.png |25-2=Daisy and Bulgy |25-3=Jacobacranmer |25-4=TBA |25-5=#25 |25-6=Bulgy is sent to help out on the Harwick Branch Line, and he and Daisy become competitive with each other. |26-1=Bertie.jpg |26-2=Bertie and Bulgy |26-3=Jacobacranmer |26-4=TBA |26-5=#26 |26-6=A day for Bertie and Bulgy is profiled. |27-1=HomesickDeletedScene1.png |27-2=Duck and Oliver |27-3=Jacobacranmer |27-4=TBA |27-5=#27 |27-6=A day for Duck and Oliver is profiled. |28-1=FlyingScotsmanCGI3.png |28-2=Flying Scotsman and Mallard |28-3=Jacobacranmer |28-4=TBA |28-5=#28 |28-6=A day for Mallard and Flying Scotsman is profiled. |29-1=CarolinetheCar3.png |29-2=Caroline |29-3=Jacobacranmer |29-4=TBA |29-5=#29 |29-6=A day for Caroline is profiled. |30-1=GeorgeFront.jpg |30-2=George |30-3=Jacobacranmer |30-4=TBA |30-5=#30 |30-6=A day for George is profiled. |31-1=OliviaSprite.png |31-2=Brady, Benjamin, Olivia, and Kylie |31-3=Jacobacranmer |31-4=TBA |31-5=#31 |31-6=A day for Brady, Benjamin, Olivia, and Kylie is profiled. |32-1=Ocean.jpg |32-2=Ocean and Winza |32-3=Jacobacranmer |32-4=TBA |32-5=#32 |32-6=A day for Ocean and Winza is profiled. |33-1=Culdee.png |33-2=Culdee |33-3=Jacobacranmer |33-4=TBA |33-5=#33 |33-6=A day for Culdee is profiled. |34-1=SirHandel(episode)5.png |34-2=Skarloey and Rheneas |34-3=Jacobacranmer |34-4=TBA |34-5=#34 |34-6=A day for Skarloey and Rheneas is profiled. |35-1=DuketheOldEngine40.png |35-2=Sir Handel and Peter Sam |35-3=Jacobacranmer |35-4=TBA |35-5=#35 |35-6=A day for Sir Handel and Peter Sam is profiled. |36-1=DuketheOldEngine41.png |36-2=Duke, Stuart, and Falcon |36-3=Jacobacranmer |36-4=TBA |36-5=#36 |36-6=A day for Sir Handel, Duke, and Peter Sam is profiled. |37-1=BenjaminSprite.png |37-2=Brady and Benjamin |37-3=Jacobacranmer |37-4=TBA |37-5=#37 |37-6=A day for Brady and Benjamin is profiled. |38-1=Diesel10CallingAllEnginespromo2.jpg |38-2=Diesel 10 |38-3=Jacobacranmer |38-4=TBA |38-5=#38 |38-6=A day for Diesel 10 is profiled. |39-1=Carnelian.jpg |39-2=Carnelian |39-3=Jacobacranmer |39-4=TBA |39-5=#39 |39-6=A day for Carnelian is profiled. |40-1=SFSLogo.png |40-2=The Diamonds |40-3=Jacobacranmer |40-4=TBA |40-5=#40 |40-6=A day for the Diamonds on the Keystone Railway is profiled. |41-1=SFSLogo.png |41-2=The Pearls |41-3=Jacobacranmer |41-4=TBA |41-5=#41 |41-6=A day for the Pearls on the Keystone Railway is profiled. |42-1=JordynSprite.png |42-2=Edward and Jordyn |42-3=Jacobacranmer |42-4=TBA |42-5=#42 |42-6=A day for Edward and Jordyn is profiled. |43-1=FloraModel.png |43-2=Toby and Flora |43-3=Jacobacranmer |43-4=TBA |43-5=#43 |43-6=A day for Toby and Flora is profiled. }} Characters Locations Trivia * This marks Iolite, Angel, Amethyst, Citrine, Ocean, and Winza's first appearances outside of the Crystal Island Adventures miniseries. * Two title cards exist for this miniseries: one features photos from the Engine Friends miniseries and the other features photos from Amazing Adventures. ** The one featuring photo from Engine Friends features photos from Duck the Great Western Engine, Arthur and the Trucks, Donald and Douglas the Scottish Twins, Duck and Donald, Daisy the Diesel Railcar, and Murdoch the Strong Engine. ** The one featuring photo from Amazing Adventures features photos from 'Arry and Bert the Ironworks Diesels, Bulgy the Double Decker Bus, Dowager Hatt In Charge, Diesel the Hero, Diesel and Daisy, and Cranky and Carly. Category:Miniseries Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Friendly Faces Around Sodor